Shadow
by mimiso
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu," / "Apa Kau yakin? aku hanya bayangan yang hilang di kegelapan." / "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi cahaya, agar kau selalu terlihat." YUNJAE...


Title : Shadow

Cast :

Jung Yunho 7 tahun

Jung Ji-Ah 35 tahun

Jung Hyunjoon 10 tahun

Jung Jessicca 5 tahun

Jung Eun Hee 56 tahun

Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, saya hanya meminjam cash-nya saja.

Warning :

Typos, EYD berantakan, alur kacau, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sore yang dingin nan indah disebuah taman kota yang sepi, seorang namja mungil duduk seorang diri. Sesekali mata musang yang masih nampak jejak air mata itu mengerjap imut saat mengamati kawanan burung merpati yang singgah dan pergi disekitarnya. Alangkah bahagianya apabila ia terlahir sebagai merpati saja yang mempunyai banyak teman dan tidak dikucilkan seperti dirinya. Sungguh namja polos itu sama sekali belum mengerti, mengapa dirinya dikucilkan sejak Nyonya Muda Jung membawanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Seminggu lalu ia adalah Yunho,- Seo Yunho-. Entah mimpi buruk apa yang membawanya kemari saat ini, hingga tiba-tiba ia menjadi Jung Yunho. Ia sungguh belum mengerti permainan takdir Tuhan.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada disini?" seorang yeoja seumuran dengannya dan mengenakan seragam dibalik jaketnya, kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping namja yang baru saja dilihatnya itu. "Kau baru tinggal disini? Kemana Appa dan Eommamu? Kenapa tidak memakai baju tebal? Disini kan dingin."

Hening. Yunho tidak berani sekedar menatap gadis kecil disampingnya.

"Ini," gadis itu mengacungkan tangan kanannya, memberikan permen loly yang masih terbungkus rapi dan sekotak susu vanilla. "Hari ini Joongie ulang tahun, jadi kau harus menerima ini dan doakan Jonggie agar menjadi anak yang lebih baik setelah ini." Sebuah senyum manis tersungging dari bibir cherry itu.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, malu-malu untuk menerima pemberian dari orang yang baru dikenalnya. "Gomawo."

"Ne~~...mulai sekarang kita berteman ne. Namaku Joongie, namamu siapa?" gadis yang mengaku bernama Joongie itu mengacungkan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Te-teman?" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Iya, teman. Memangnya kau tidak punya teman apa sampai heran begitu?" Jaejoong terkikik melihat kelakuan Yunho. "Sekarang bilang siapa namamu?"

"A-aku Yunho," Namja polos itu balas mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit gembira karena setidaknya sekarang ia mempunyai seorang teman.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Rumahmu dimana? Apa kau tersesat? Kemana Appa dan Eommamu?" Beberapa pertanyaan dalam satu kata itu membuat Yunho melongo dan bertanya dalam hati, apakah dia tidak butuh bernapas.

"Ha-halmoni dan hyung meninggalkanku. A-aku baru saja pindah kemari saat ahjuma cantik membawaku. Sebenarnya aku juga bersekolah saat masih tinggal dirumah Eomma. Tapi kata ahjuma cantik, Eomma dan Appaku pergi jauh~ sekali. Jadi mereka menitipkanku pada ahjuma cantik." namja mungil itu seperti baru saja mendapatkan keajaiban. Pasalnya ia yang biasanya pendiam dan tertutup jadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat di dekat teman barunya itu.

"Ooo~~ begitu, apa bumonimmu akan pergi lama sekali? Jangan sedih ne. Tenang saja, Joongie akan menjadi teman baikmu mulai sekarang. " Joongie menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho dengan gaya sok dewasanya. "Kalau hari ulang tahunmu, berdoalah agar bumonimmu cepat kembali. Kata Eomma, Tuhan akan lebih memperhatikanmu saat hari ulang tahun. Jadi semua doa untukmu akan dikabulkan."

"Benarkah? Aku akan mencobanya nanti." Yunho mengangguk penuh harapan.

"Lalu dimana rumahmu sekarang? Apa kau mau kami antarkan? Atau kau mau tinggal dirumahku dulu? Aku tinggal didekat sini loh, kita bisa bersama terus kalau begitu."

"Aku mau Joongie, tapi aku tidak bisa. Nanti Eomma akan kebingungan mencariku kalau dia kembali. Sebentar lagi Halmoni pasti menjemputku." Sorot kesedih begitu kentara dimata musang itu.

"Joongie, pulang nak. Ini sudah sore." Suara seorang memanggil Joongie dari sebuah sudut taman.

"Sayang sekali. Aku harus pulang Yunho-ah, Eomma sudah memanggilku. Cepatlah pulang, besok kita bertemu lagi." Joongie melepas jaketnya, kemudian menyampirkan pada pundak Yunho. "Pakai ini agar kau merasa hangat. Kau boleh mengembalikannya kalau kita bertemu nanti."

Yunho tersenyum hangat, "Ne, gomawo Joongie. Kita bertemu lagi besok."

"Ne, janji ya." Joongie mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Yunho mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Joongie.

oOo

**Jung's Mansion**

"Kumohon Eommanim, katakan dimana Yunho berada? Dia masih kecil dan baru seminggu dia disini. Pasti dia sangat ketakutan sendirian diluar sana." Seorang yeoja yang merupakan menantu keluarga Jung tengah berlutut sambil menangis dihadapan orang yang begitu berkuasa di rumah itu, Ibu mertuanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan Jung Ji-Ah, aku tidak tahu. Lagi pula, ini bukan salahku kan kalau sampai dia hilang. Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau membiarkannya ikut dengan kami dan mengganggu kesenanganku dan cucu-cucuku. Sudah kukatakan pula kalau aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan anak menjijikan itu. Kau tidak tuli kan. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat pada Hyun Joon dan Sicca yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayangmu, sudah kupastika aku akan mendepakmu dan anak haram itu dari rumah ini." Yeoja lain yang tengah berteriak itu tak lain adalah Jung EunHee, orang berkedudukan tinggi di seluruh perusahaan keluarga Jung. Sebenarnya, yeoja itu telah memilih meninggalkan dunia bisnis dan menyerahkan seluruh kekuasaannya pada anak tunggalnya Jung WooSung beberapa tahun silam. Namun takdir berkehendak lain, WooSung tewas dua minggu lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kecewa adalah menantunya Jung Ji-Ah, membawa seorang anak -yang ia akui adalah anaknya- ke kediaman keluarga Jung. Tentu saja Ny. Jung murka dan meratapi nasib tragis anak tunggalnya.

"Kau sama menjijikannya dengan anak itu. Bahkan usianya hanya berbeda tiga tahun dari Hyun Joon, yang artinya sudah selama itu pula kau menghianati suamimu. Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun Ji-Ah. Bodohnya aku yang mengira rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja ketika itu. Kukira kau adalah yeoja pengertian yang merelakan suamimu sering meninggalkanmu demi menemaniku dalam setiap perjalanan bisnis. Tapi ternyata, kau hanya yeoja murahan yang beruntung mendapatkan cinta dari anakku. Aku sungguh menyesal mengijinkannya menikahimu." Seakan belum puas, Ny. Jung kembali memaki menantunya itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ji-Ah masih terpekur dilantai, terisak semakin hebat. Hatinya sakit, tapi ia harus kuat demi dapat terus berkumpul dengan anak-anaknya.

"Eomma," Hyun Joon menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk yeoja kesayangannya itu. "Aku tahu dimana Yunho berada."

Mata bulat Ji-Ah semakin melebar, "Benarkah, katakan sayang. Dimana adikmu berada?" Ji-Ah melonggarkan pelukannya pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Halmoni meninggalkannya di taman kota sejak sore tadi. Cepat jemput Yunho Eomma, dia pasti kedinginan. Ini sudah lebih dari hampir lima jam, aku takut terjadi hal buruk padanya." Hyun Joon sudah hampir menangis sekarang.

Ji-Ah mengecup kening putranya cukup lama, "Gomawo sayang, Eomma akan menjemput Yunho sekarang. Naiklah kekamar, temani Sicca sebentar Aegya. Kau kakak yang hebat."

Ji-Ah berdiri, setelah mengacak rambut putranya dengan lembut. Ia bergegas menuju mobilnya, menyetir dengan brutal menuju taman kota. Suasana lalu lintas cukup sepi karena ini sudah lewat jam pulang kantor, sehingga ia bisa terbebas dari kemacetan dan dapat segera bertemu Yunho-nya.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di pinggir taman, Ji-Ah segera berlari menuju taman yang cukup luas itu. Berharap menemukan sosok mungil yang dicarinya.

"Yunho-ah, kau dimana sayang?" Ji-Ah berjalan tergesa, memeriksa setiap sudut taman.

"Yun, ayu pulang sayang. Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Yunho-ah." Sudah hampir sepuluh menit yeoja itu mengitari taman di suasana malam yang cukup dingin.

"Yunho-ah, kau dimana?" Ji-Ah mulai menangis lagi, memikirkan bagaimana nasib putra mungilnya itu. Putra yang baru bersamanya seminggu ini. "Dingin sekali, hiks... kau dimana sayang." Yang mampu ia keluarkan dari bibirnya kali ini hanya rintihan lirih. Tubuh ramping itu bergetar, entah karena kedinginan atau rasa khawatir yang mencekamnya.

Ji-Ah hampir putus asa ketika tiba-tiba ia seperti melihat sesosok tubuh tergeletak disebuah bangku taman. "Yunho-ah," yeoja itu menghampiri tubuh mungil didepannya.

"Yunho-ah," Ji-Ah mengguncang tubuh itu pelan, dan benar itu Yunho-nya.

"Yunho-ah, bangun nak. Ya Tuhan, hiks...dingin sekali." Tangisnya benar-benar pecah sekarang, mendapati keadaan Yunho yang mengenaskan.

"Kita pulang, nak." Ji-Ah menggendong tubuh mungil itu. Pikirannya buntu sekarang, yang ia butuhkan adalah segera sampai dirumah dan menidurkan putranya di kamar hangatnya. Ia sempat menelpon dokter Lee, dokter pribadi keluarga Jung sebelum menjalankan mobilnya agar tidak membuang waktu.

Dua puluh menit Ji-Ah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman Jung dan setibanya di rumah mewah tersebut beberapa maid dan seorang dokter tengah menyambutnya.

"Dokter, tolong anakku." Isakan yeoja itu belum berhenti sepenuhnya, berlari kedalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya. Bibir dan jari-jari mungil Yunho sudah membiru, tubuhnya dingin disertai nafas yang tidak teratur. Ekspresi namja kecil itu layaknya orang yang tengah kesakitan pada setiap kali helaan napasnya.

Sang dokter segera memeriksa keadaan Yunho, "Tolong ambilkan tabung oksigen dan maskernya. Bawakan tabung infus juga." Beberapa maid segera berlalu untuk menyediakan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh dokter itu. Perlengkapan kesehatan di rumah besar ini memang sangat lengkap mengingat Nyonya besar mereka pernah mengalami serangan jantung beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi peralatan itu sengaja disiapkan sebagai antisipasi.

Tak berapa lama, tabung oksiden beserta maskernyanya dan sebotol infus telah tersedia disamping dokter yang sudah cukup berumur tersebut. Dengan cekatan, dokter itu memasang selang infus dipergelangan tangan mungil itu dan juga memasangkan masker oksiden yang menutupi sebagian wajah Yunho. "Bernapaslah nak, jangan tergesa-gesa. " dokter itu mengusap kening Yunho, menenangkan anak malang itu. Melakukannya berulang-ulang, hingga kondisi Yunho sedikit lebih tenang dan membaik. Bibir dan jemari kecil itu sudah tidak membiru lagi, hanya saja kesan pucat masih tertinggal disana.

"Haahh~, " dokter itu menghela napas lega. "Keadaannya sudah kembali stabil Nyonya."

Ji-Ah turut menghela napas lega sekarang, "Terima kasih dokter."

"Bisa kita bicara diluar Nyonya?" dokter Lee berjalan keluar diikuti Ji-Ah dibelakangya.

"Ada apa dok?" yeoja itu segera mengikuti dokter itu mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi, dan segera bertanya karena begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh dokter Lee.

"Nyonya, apa Nyonya sudah tahu kalau Tuan Muda mengidap asma bawaan sejak lahir? Dan kondisi paru-parunya sangat buruk karena terlalu lama berada diudara dingin." Wajah yang terlihat lelah itu terkesan semakin buruk dengan gurat kesedihan disana.

Ji-Ah membekap mulutnya, ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa anak itu memiliki riwayat kesehatan yang demikian buruk. "Lalu bagaimana Dok? Apa tang harus saya lakukan?"

"Mulai sekarang, Nyonya harus memastikan kalau Tuan Muda tidak diperbolehkan memakan makanan yang dingin maupun berada di tempat dingin terlalu lama. Saya akan menuliskan resep obat-obatan yang harus dikonsumsi oleh Tuan Muda." Dokter Lee mengeluarkan kertas dan penanya, menulis beberpa macam obat yang dibutuhkan Yunho. "Dan saya berpesan pula untuk senantiasa menjaga pola makan Tuan Muda, Nyonya. Karena selain penyakit bawaan yang dideritanya, ketahanan tubuh Tuan Muda juga lemah. Sehingga kemungkinannya untuk sering sakit menjadi lebih besar."

"Ne, dokter. Saya akan mengingatnya. Kamsahamnida." Ji-Ah menerima resep obat yang diserahkan oleh dokter itu.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Nyonya. Saya akan kembali besok pagi untuk memeriksa keadaan Tuan Muda lebih lanjut dan melepas infusnya.

"Ne, dokter." Ji-Ah mengantar dokter Lee hingga kedepan pintu rumahnya, kemudian masuk kembali kedalam rumah untuk menghampiri kamar anak-anaknya. Disana terlihat Hyun Joon dan Jessica yang telah terlelap di ranjang masing-masing. Yeoja itu segera menghampiri kedua anaknya, merapikan selimut mereka, "Jaljayo Baby, mimpi indah ne." Yeoja itu mengecup kening kedua anaknya bergantian. Kemudian beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Ji-Ah kembali kekamarnya, menatap miris anak tidak berdosa itu. "Aku akan merawatmu Yunho-ah, mulai sekarang kau adalah putraku." Ia segera menghampiri ranjangnya, membaringkan tubuhnya disamping putranya.

"Hah, kau menemukannya juga eoh. Padahal aku sudah berharap anak itu menghilang saja." Suara nan tegas itu mengusik Ji-ah yang hampir terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Yeoja itu tergagap dan segera mendudukkan dirinya setelah menyadari situasi yang terjadi. "Bisakah Eommani mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk? Dan apa maksud perkataan Eomma tadi?"

"Aku meninggalkannya agar ia tidak kembali lagi kesini, kau tahu. Dan kau malah membawanya kembali kesini." Ny. Jung menatap kesal ke arah menantunya itu.

"Eommanim, aku yang bersalah. Aku mohon, Yunho tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan celakai dia Eomma." Ji-Ah berbisik dengan nada memohon kepada ibu mertuanya itu.

"Aku tidak janji Ji-Ah. Kau yang membuatku kecewa, jadi aku juga tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya." Senyum miring yang mengerikan tercetak jelas di wajah yang biasanya menampakkan aura bijaksana itu. "Aku membenci anak pengganggu ini dan aku membencimu. Hanya saja, cucu-cucuku masih membutuhkanmu sekarang, jadi aku belum mengusirmu. Tunggu saja saatnya nanti, kau akan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus perlakuanmu pada anakku." Ji-Ah hanya diam, tak menyangka kata-kata kejam itu terlontar dari bibir ibu mertuanya yang selama ini dihormatinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, namja kecil yang terlihat terlelap itu mendengar semua pertengkaran mereka tadi. Setitik cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya, 'Maaf Halmoni, aku memang mengganggu. Hiks, Eomma dimana. Jemput aku eomma, kumohon.'

Ratapan pilu itu terpendam jauh didasar hati seorang Yunho kecil. Rasa rindu akan pelukan hangat Eommanya seakan membuncah dan tak mampu terbendung lagi. Sudah dua minggu, ia menunggu kepulangan Eommanya. Namun dua minggu pula harapannya seperti terhempas ke tebing penuh batu karang. Kemana sebenarnya Eommanya itu? Sebuah pertanyyaan yang hanya mampu terjawab oleh waktu.

**TBC**

Annyeong~~...

FF baru, mudah-mudahan ada yang mau baca dan nunggu lanjutannya.

Gomawo~~...

NB :

Makasih buat Guest udh ngingetin... saranghae deh...karnamu, aku jadi bisa edit deh...hohoho...pdhl nanya" kanan kiri caranya gimana...


End file.
